poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Sheep Escape/Transcript
Here's the episode 16th from Season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's a Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Duke coming to the sheep) * Duke: All right, sheep, it's bear season, so you know what that means. * Sheep 2#: Exercise caution and stay within the perimeter of the farm? * Duke: No, No, it means I'm gonna rub you down with salmon to disguise your scent. (pulls out salmon) Come on, line up. * Sheep 3#: But, duke, that makes no sense. * Sheep 5#: Yeah, fish forms a substantial part of a bear's basic diet. * Duke: You see, that's the kind of fancy college talk that attracts bears, mister. Now, who's first? Come on. (Then, Otis, Pip, Pooh and the others shows up) * Otis: Hey, Duke, old buddy, we need a fifth for poker and you're a complete suck....I mean, I'm gonna take your mone.....Hey,I mean, you know words are weird. * Sunset Shimmer: So, you in? * Duke: Say no more, my friend, I'm in. * Timmy Turner: (whispers to Sunset Shimmer) This will be too easy. * Sunset Shimmer: I know. * Duke: All right, take five, guys. I'm gonna take these chumps to poker school. * Tigger: We'll see about that. * Sheep 2#: Take your time. * Sheep 3#: Yes, we'll be here. Not implementing any plan to escape. * Sheep 2#: Don't say that. (Some sheep kick the Sheep 2#) (Later that day) * Winnie the Pooh: That was an easy game. * Timmy Turner: Yeah. * TIgger: Aspofullly, I showed Duke a thing or 3! * Sunset Shimmer: Not as much as Pip did. * Pip: Yep, I play with a lot of poker players, and you're not one of them. * Duke: (laughs) You guys got lucky. Come on, next time I'll...(notices the sheep are missing) Hey, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Where are the sheep? They were right here. * Otis: (sees a note) Hey, check it out, I think they left a note for you. * Duke: (reads it) "Dear, Duke, you vacuous, simpering moron." * Pip: Hey, you're not vacuous. * Duke: "Our mental superiority makes it impossible to tolerate your idiotic leadership"? * Timmy Tuener: It sounds vacuous. * Duke: (baaing) Goodbye forever..." * Rabbit: Oh dear, mercy me. * Piglet: Oh dear, mercy me, too. * Wanda: That's little mean. * Otis: Yeah. But hey, you know what always cheers me up? More poker. * Sunset Shimmer: What do you say, double or nothing? * Duke: Those ingrates, I'll show them whose incompetent. (started sniffing) I've already picked up there trail. Come on. (barking) (Otis drops the fish on Pip) * Pip: Ah, gross. * Duke: (continues to smell their trial until he caught a sweater) Aha, I got ya. * Pip: Dude, that's a sweater. * Duke: Uh, I knew that. (barks at a rock) * Tigger: That's a rock. * Duke: Again, knew it. (barks at another rock) * Rabbit: That's another rock. * Otis: Awkward. (Later that day) * Duke: Think, Duke, think. The answer is probably right in front of you..! (falls in a hole) * Otis: What the heck? There's a huge tunnel down here. This must be how they escaped. * Pip: Dude, If you watch them all the time, how'd they did a tunnel? * Duke: Uh, we might have an idea about that. (The scene flashbacks to Duke, Piglet, Pooh, Tigger, digging a tunnel) * Sheep 1#: Dig, fellas, dig. The lost city of steak bones is just a few more feet. (Sheep laughs at them and the flashback ends) * Sunset Shimmer: I can't believe you guys the one who dug their escape tunnel! * Winnie the Pooh: We were pirates you see. * Piglet: And I was the captain. * Wanda: And you made their escape. * Duke: No, that's is not their fault, I was one who did this in the first place. (hits himself) Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. * Otis: Who, whoa, dude, it's ok. * Duke: No, wait, I'm not finished... Stupid, Stupid. * Bessie: You might want to throw in a "Moron". * Duke: The one thing I'm good at, and I even messed that up. I should just turn myself in at the nearest glue factory. * Timmy Turner: I thought they use horses for making glue. * Duke: So? You saying I wouldn't make a good-quality inheatsive? * Otis: Hey, Duke, come on, buddy, you not going to any glue factory. * Duke: It's no use, Otis. I'm a loser. (sobs and walks away) * Pip: Wow. * Rabbit: Oh dear, mercy me. * Piglet: Oh dear, mercy me, too. * Abby: We can't let turn himself into glue. * Freddy: Why not? * Cosmo: These macaroni arts aren't gonna make itself. * Otis: I gotta snap him out of this. Duke's family, he's like the crazy uncle we never had. * Abby: Right... I never had a crazy uncle. (thinks about her "non-crazy" uncle) * Abby's Uncle: The Easter Bunny has betrayed me. We'll have to close the beaches! You can't close the beaches, we're a summer town! GET THESE TURTLES OUT OF MY HEAD, PLEASE!!!! And...Lindy(does a weird dance) (Flashback ends) * -Well, that was weird.. * Otis: Duke, get up... We gotta get those sheep back, and you're the only one who can do it, buddy. * Pip: He is? * Otis: Quiet, he's buying it. * Duke: You mean that, Otis? * Otis: Y-Yes, I do. You're a sheepdog, it's in your blood. Now, you get in that hole and do what you do best. * Duke: You're right, I can do this. The is my moment to shine. (falls down the hole) Whoa! * Timmy Turner: Really? Again? * Otis: We better go with him. * Pip: Yeah. * Otis: Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Sunset Shimmer, and Timmy, you're with us. The rest of you guys stay here, and do not let the farmer find out the sheep are gone. * Tigger: After those sheep. (The sheep team heads down the hole and everyone else panicked once they left) * Rabbit: (moans) The Middle (Meanwhile..) * Duke: Follow me, guys, my keen sense will guide us. * Sunset Shimmer: Uh Duke, watch out for a-- (Duke hit a water hydrant) * Sunset Shimmer: Never mind. * Duke: (comes out of the hole) They went this way, I know it. * Tony Two Cheeks: Hey, can I interest you folks into um (pulls up watches), quality digital timepieces? * Otis: Tony Two Cheeks, great. * Winnie the Pooh: Uh, Mr Tony Two Cheeks sir, have you see some sheep here earlier? * Tony Two-Cheeks: Maybe I did... Then again, maybe I did not. * Duke: All right whiskers, where's my sheep? I'm warning you. * Sunset Shimmer: Duke, I don't think that's a good idea to threaten him. * Otis: Yeah, you might gonna make him mad. * Tony Two-Cheeks: Oh, I don't get mad. I let Jumbo and Big Vinny do it for me. (Whistles and two other gophers come out) * Piglet: Oh dear. * Tigger: Uh oh. * Duke: What, these little... whoa! (starting getting beat up) * Timmy: Sir, I can wish you up a least 12 sticky buns, if you help us find those sheep. * Tony Two Cheeks: Whoa, whoa, hold the phone. Otis, it's that kid axing me to betray a client? * Otis: That's what he's axing you. * Tony Two Cheeks: Done. (gives Otis a map) The sheep are in a back of a truck heading for this train station. You can intercept them here if you cut through here. But, you better hurry, the train to New Zealand leaves at 5:15. * Pip: 5:15? We'll never catch them in time. * Goat: You guys need a ride? * Winnie the Pooh: We're good. * Otis: Duke, get up, Tony told us how to catch those sheep. * Duke: (spits out tooth) I knew he cave. I put the fear in dog in that furry slimeball. (Tony whistles for his boys again) * Otis: Well, nice to see you guys, you're looking real fit. Um, have fun with the corruption and the hurting people. Later. (drags Duke) * Tigger: T-T-F-N, Ta-Ta for now! (Back at the Barnyard) * Bessie: (putting cotton balls on Pig, Freddy, Peck, and Cosmo) You know what I like best about this plan? * Cosmo: What? * Bessie: Nothing, it's crazy stupid. Although I will enjoy yanking these cotton balls off your fur. * Abby: Here he comes. * Rabbit: Oh my goodness, hide! * Abby: Ok, guys, just like we rehearsed. * Pig: Uh, I don't know, Abby, what if I forget my lines? * Wanda: Here he comes. (Farmer comes in) * Farmer: Morning, sheep. * Freddy and Cosmo: Baa-Ha-Ha-Ha. * Peck: Baa. * Pig: '''Uh, bee... No, uh, boo... * '''Farmer: Sounds like a case of the nervous woolies. (He take Pig) This calls for drastic measures. * Pig: Uh, Bonsai! Bloobity...Bollywood! * Eeyore: To make this a story short uh oh. * Cosmo: Hate to be him right now. (Back with the others) * Pip: (spotted the truck) The shortcut worked. The truck full of sheep is headed this way. * Otis: Ok guys, just like I... I mean, just like Duke planned. * Duke: Right! Uh, what exactly did I plan again? * Timmy Turner: Really? * Sunset Shimmer: Oh brother. * Trucker: (sees a log in the road) Well, what the heck... * Otis: (disguised) Congratulations, sir, I couldn't help but noticing driving by. Why, you've been selected as a finalist for "America's Next Top Truck Driver." * Trucker: What, I've never heard of... * Otis: Well, it's on Thursday nights on a channel. Ok, out of the cab and let's see you strut that gut. Come on, let's do it to it. * Trucker: Well, I'm a little... Ok, I guess. I actually got a designer evening gown in the glove compartment. It's not mine, its a friend's, he left it with me, I mean, he... * Duke: (checks the truck) Aha! (Sheep gets scared) * Tigger: Thought you got away from our old Duke, did ya? * Sunset Shimmer: What do you got to say for yourselves now? * Sheeps: Um... FETCH! (kicks balls out of the truck) * Duke: Oh, please, are you kidding me? Like I'm gonna let you guys out of my sight just so I can chase a bunch of bouncy, colorful, irresistible... * Timmy Turner: Duke, resist. * Duke: Oh, who am I kidding? (Chases the balls) * Sunset Shimmer: Duke, come back! (Her, Timmy and the others went after them) * Sheep 1#: Grab that motorbike, quick. * Otis: Duke, what are you doing, where are the sheep? * Duke: (Barks) The sheep? * Sheep: (takes off on the bike) LOSER!!!! * Otis: Come on, Duke, you can still catch 'em. We know you can. * Duke: Nah, they're right Otis. I am a loser. I don't deserve to be called a sheepdog. * Otis: No, don't talk like that, hey, hey, Duke, where you going? * Duke: To the glue factory. Next time you see me, I'll be the back of a stamp. * Pip: Wow, he really is a loser. * Sunset Shimmer: Poor Duke. * Otis: No... Come on, buddy, look, Pip, what, say something, any ideas? * Pip: I hope he'll be one of those self-inheatsive stamps, those are cool. * Tigger: Not helping. * Pip: I just saying I don't want to lick him. * Otis: Nobody's licking anyone. Look, you, Piglet, Tigger and Sunset get Duke and meet the rest of us at the train station. This is not over. * Tigger: After that dog! (Otis, Pooh and Timmy and got in the truck and took off) * Trucker: Okey-doke, I'm fierce and I'm ready to work it. Here I am. Laughs Hello...Hello? The Ending (Back at the Barnyard, the others hears Pig mumbling) * Abby: What's the farmer doing to poor Pig? * Wanda: Who Knows? * Freddy: Listen to him, he's in horrible gargling agony. * Farmer: I'll be right back sheep. * Rabbit: Quick hide. (The Farmer heads back in the house) * Abby: Come on, maybe we can save him. (They barge in and sees Pig in a massage chair) * Pig: Oh, hi, guys. Sweet massage chair, huh? I recommend the "Oggita, Oggita, Oggita" setting. * Wanda: I though the farmer was treating you for the nervous woollies * Pig: He is- Turns out you treat the nervous woollies with soothing chair massage. (At the Train Station) * Speaker: 5:15 to New Zealand now boarding on Track 29. (The truck comes crashing in) * Otis: Sheep, wait. * Timmy Turner: Don't get on that train. (They fall over suitcases) * Otis: Guys, Please, If you go, it'll destroy Duke. * Sheep 1#: Too bad, Duke's an idiot. * Sheep 2#: Yeah, and we're geniuses. * Sheep 3#: I got 4150 on my S.A..T.s. * Otis: No, No, I mean it will really destroy him. * Winnie the Pooh: He's heading for the glue factory right now! * Sheep 2: Glue factory, Isn't that for horses? * Otis: Never mind that, you gotta come back. I'll do anything (jumps on the rails) * The Sheep: '''Baaing Anything? * '''Winnie the Pooh: Yes anything. * Otis: You just have to make it look like Duke capture you. (A few minutes later) * Pip: Well, there's the glue factory, I told you I knew where it was. * Duke: This isn't the glue factory. It looks like a train station. * Sunset Shimmer: Uh, it's a Train station/Glue Factory. * Duke: '''Guess I'll go check in. * '''Pip: Yeah, you do that, I'll go find--(notices Pooh, Timmy Otis) OH NO!!! * Otis: Ouch, we're being trashed about. Oh, the wound hooves of fury. * Tigger: Duke, The sheep are giving Otis, Pooh and Timmy a beat-down. * Duke: Say what? * Otis: Ow, you wouldn't get away with this if our friend duke were here. * Timmy Turner: That would hurt in the morning. * Duke: All right, sheep, Step away from the bear, kid and the cow. * Sheep 1#: It's Duke, the Party is over. * Sheep 2#: We're as good as captured. * Sheep 3#: Especially if he finds us with this convenient rope. (Duke doesn't get it) * The Sheep: (sighs) ROPE! (Duke ties them up) * Otis: Wow, thanks, Duke. We couldn't have done it without you. * Duke: You can say that again. But not for nothing, but you fellows really slow slow a guy down. * Pip: Ok, that's it, hold me back, Let go, Let me go. * Sunset Shimmer: Hey are you guys alright? * Winnie the Pooh: Yes, the sheep didn't really hurt us. They only pretend to beat us and get themselves captured. * -Oh well, let's head back home. (Later that evening back at the barnyard) * Duke: So just to be clear, you admit that I outsmarted you with my superior brain power, right, sheep? * Cosmo: Yes. * Freddy: Sure, whatever. * Peck: Mmm, sounds fine to me. * Pig: Yeah, you really showed us. * Duke: You guys seem different somehow. I can't quite put my paw on it. (Elsewhere) * Otis: Come on, guys, I already cooked you a Authentic New Zealand banquet and dressed me in these stupid native clothes. What more do you want? * Sheep 1#: Less yapping, more festive kiwi folk dancing. * Sheep 2#: Yeah, put your butt into it. (Otis started dancing. As the sheep were laughing at him, Abby thinks of her uncle doing a weird dance) THE END Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Magmon47